Lea Halalela Serena and Jazz's Journey
by Black Knight 2012
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Jazz and Serena when they died and there will be another story other ones as well.


Holy land. 

Serena and Jazz's Journey 

By Black Knight 2012

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers but Serene is my charter.

A/N: Well this is another story to do with the new guardian Serena and what she was up to in the Transformers movie 2007 when Jazz died this is her and him becoming friends.

S/P: This is the story of what happened to Jazz and Serena when they died and there will be anoter story other ones as well.

Holy land. 

Serena and Jazz's Journey 

By Black knight 2012

They say that dying as another part of life for Serena Anderson she had thought dying would be painful but it has been as easy as falling asleep. At the start of the battle between Optimus and Megatron all she had been doing was getting the mail form the lower floor of her apartment building maybe walking in barefoot and wearing jeans and purple shirt had not been a good idea but it had been a normal day.

Suddenly a BOOM sounded out as glass flew inside ducking she had tried to cover herself as much as possible but it had been too late as she felt wetness on her back and side as she reached down to touch the wetness thinking it had been the water from the water fountain in the lobby.

As she gazed at her hand a red colour clung to them realising what had happened she felt her self-collapse on the floor as a scream vibrated around her tipping sideways her body feeling light as the blood began to pool around her slowly only darkness had remained as she lay there.

As mist swirled Serena looked from side to side at the place around her slowly she sat up looking down at her body the it seemed as if she was somewhere in-between or limbo as she remembered her old school teacher spoke about the crap about heaven and hell had made her decided to stick to what she knew that there was more to this world and even death.

Slowly sitting up she noticed a massive silver alien sitting looking around as well he was massive and had a visor across his eyes similar to the charter in Star Trek but he was bright silver and looked like he was sitting like a gangster rapper only he looked sad and angry all in one.

Suddenly a voice spoke startling both of them as another strange creature appeared the light pink colouring made her see that she looked like a female version of the silver creature quickly her name was given as the silver mech jumped up and hugged her Elita one her name was Serena sighed they were strange these new beings she had just meet but they seemed friendly enough.

Beside her stood a young women her hair was a deep red and had two strips of gold through them her clothes was a white dress and behind her was a pair of white wings there was no shoes on her feet. "Please come with me Jazz. Prowls waiting for you" Elita spoke as Jazz stood and waved to her not before calling out for her name. " my names Serena Anderson" she called back watching as he went off to where he was needed and the young women spoke to her explaining everything and informing her of what she was to do and become.

**One year later**

As Serena Anderson looked at the young child she smiled and gently guided the young girl back to her body it was not her time. As the main guardian of the in-between world she had to keep a balance and this young one was not ready to face death yet not for another five to ten years, as the chart showed.

She would live to see the world change. Ever since Amy the white winged angel who she first meet had moved to another part of the land. She had been given her task and was filling it but only for the humans who came here. Not her Transforming friend's. She had found out about there war and was very sorry to hear that there planet was gone but had hoped earth would stay as it is.

Suddenly a blur of silver moved past her ever since Jazz had refused to move on because of prowl his spark mate appearing in the same world as him he had come to the be an annoyance when on her side of the borders behind him came Prowl the mech was a warm welcome to the smaller silver robot known as a manic music bopping Jazz.

_( A/N: And yes jazz can still use music it an in-between world ok my muse like's it)_

"So what brings you both onto this side of our border you didn't annoy the primes again?" She asked seeing another new arrival appear as one of the younger angels took control of the situation as the person was panicking. "Well we were in the hood littlie missy and thought you may want to roll with us as to see the old ones they want to chat to you kool" rising and eyebrow at Jazz's words she looked at Prowl who spoke much simpler than his bond mate did.

"Our Primes wish to speak to you and prepare you for what will happen in two years' time …Please Serena it's about Optimus the one we told you off." Prowl spoke as she nodded remembering the long talks they had with her about the primes off old as she spoke with the higher angels quickly to get someone to cover her while she went there side of the border.

Crossing to the well of all-sparks as Jazz and others said it was to them. The angels knew it as Holy land and humans called it limbo or the spiritual plane which was true many spirits stayed here but becoming mist unless a medium called upon them to help them in their work.

As they made their way Serena had begun to earn her wings they were not given straight away a new angel or guardian had to prove them self's and her black one's had just began to show signs of feathers. Serena had been afraid her black wings where a bad sign but as one of the higher angels said it was not a bad thing at all since there was silver showing through the black represented something that the higher ones would not say about.

_(A/N: Sorry guys going to cut out a lot of the chat between Primus and Serena as it is the same one she gave Optimus in my first Holy land story)_

As Serena said goodbye to her friends she gave a small gasp when her wings fully appeared now it would take two years for them to become adult size. Smiling she hoped she could help Optimus and promised Jazz she would pass on the message now she had her work to do sometimes being and angel was more fun than being a human …well unless you were a twenty foot tall talking robot from a planet called Cybertron then yeah life was sure interesting for all of them but now work began again and Serena smiled she would not trade her place in this world for anything not even for her human life back at all.

The End

"Hope you like and please press the nice button below that says review and thank you the story is based on the spiritual beliefs I believe in and I do not disgruntle against people's religion or their belief's in this world we all make choice's and I believe what I want to believe thank you." Black Knight 2012


End file.
